


Are you flirting with me?

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is there for one reason and it's to check on his future spiker, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Osamu likes what he sees, Pre-Relationship, yamaguchi Worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: Yamaguchi is really trying not to blame himself for what happened as he waits for Hinata to finish his check-up.An unexpected visit from the Miya twins and the even more unexpected attention from Osamu might just be enough to distract him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 416





	Are you flirting with me?

Yamaguchi sighs and rests his head back against the corridor wall. Hinata is still with the nurse and they don’t know when he'll be allowed to leave. He hopes that his teammate will at least be allowed to watch the final match of the tournament. Fukurodani has made it through and he knows the redhead will want to cheer on his mentor.

It’s a miracle he was allowed to stay and watch the end of the Kamomedai match and he’d been oddly quiet when Takeda-sensei led him away.

The other members of Karasuno wanted to wait for the end of Hinata’s check-up as well but Yamaguchi had been insistent that he’s fine to wait by himself. There’s no point in them all waiting — they’d already had the big team comfort session two days ago — and he doesn’t have anything else he wants to do in the stadium.

It makes sense for him to stay, he’s the one who’s been with Hinata the past few days and making sure he doesn’t run off somewhere or get into trouble. Tsukki had shot him a look as they all headed back to the main stadium.

“It’s not your fault.” His friend had murmured, the last one to leave of course. “None of us saw it.”

Yamaguchi had just averted his eyes. “R-Right.” 

He had a feeling Tsukki was going to have more words later, either that or do something worse like talk to one of the second or third years about it.

He closes his eyes and stuffs his hands in his pockets. That’s a conversation he’s not looking forward to and he hadn’t missed the way Ennoshita had glanced at him as he’d frog marched a slightly despondent looking Tanaka.

Yamaguchi already knew what they were going to say. Some variant of how he shouldn’t blame himself, there was nothing he could have done, and no-one blames him at all. After all, if the more experienced players, their coach, and their teacher hadn’t seen how ill Hinata was then how could he be expected to.

The tell-tale prickling in his eyes makes him curse and furiously wipe away the gathering tears. He has no right to cry, he’s not the one who suddenly collapsed in the middle of a match with no idea what had happened to him. No, Yamaguchi had only spent the most time with Hinata outside of matches and hadn’t noticed that anything was wrong as his friend slowly got sicker and sicker.

He sucks in a breath and straightens up against the wall. It’s easy enough to say that he’s not to blame. It’s true, logical, and Yamaguchi knows Hinata well enough to say that if he had done or said something that had prevented him from playing Hinata wouldn’t have thanked him for it. An even harsher part of him whispers that maybe this would be a good thing for Hinata in the long run, a lesson learned that would serve him better in the future. But thinking like that made him sick with himself, this was not the kind of situation to look for silver linings in.

A few people walk by as he waits, a mix of players from knocked out teams, cheer squads, adn audience members. He thinks he hears one or two of them whisper about him as Karasuno’s pinch server and while usually the recognition would make him feel shly pleased with himself it’s hard to feel anything other than worry or regret right now.

Yamaguchi would have stayed in his own private little bubble of depressing thoughts until Hinata reappeared if he allowed himself to, only then forcing himself to smile and talk to his friend. As it happened that’s not what occurs, not when a pair of familiar voices stand out above the general murmuring of the crowd causing Yamaguchi to look up and nearly jump back in surprise.

“Arghh, this is stupid. Why are ya makin’ me do this?”

“I’m not makin’ ya do anythin’ idiot. Besides ya were the one hoppin’ about like a kangaroo last night ‘cause ya were so worried about him.”

“Was not! That was...uh strategic movement to help me plan for next year.”

“Sure it was.” A deep long suffering sigh. “Point is it can’t happen again or Akagi might actually kill ya, and I ain’t explainin’ that to mom.”

The unmistakable sound of a whack and and a groan in response.

“Of course ya wouldn’t I’m her favourite after all. Look I know it’s weird but I just want to see if he’s alright okay. And yer here for emotional support, even though yer doin’ a crappy job of it.”

“Well maybe I—Karasuno’s pinch server?” 

Yamaguchi’s body remembers how to move and he waves at the two approaching figures. He’s not sure why the Miya twins are here when the match for third place has begun but it’s best to be polite.

“Hi there Miya-san...and Miya-san.” He says before pausing. What else do you say to the two star players of the team you beat a few days ago. Not that Yamaguchi had spent much time on the court against them, it was nice that one of them — Osamu he thinks — seemed to remember him at least. “What are you doing here?”

Atsumu bites his lip and looks away mulishly but not before Yamaguchi catches him glancing towards the nurse’s office door. “Nothin’ much. Just in the area for the last day is all. Gotta see who we’re gonna take the title from next year and all that.”

Yamaguchi hasn’t even started thinking about next year yet — part of him not ready to confront the reality of the third year’s graduating and having to step up as a second year — but he guesses that’s to be expected from a top level team like Inarizaki. It fit their slogan too.

“Oh, that’s cool I guess.” Words, he knows how to use words. He’s doing pretty well in his literature classes and can write a mean essay when it counts. He resists the urge to fiddle with his T-shirt, old instincts from when he was bullied and the best ways to avoid attention pushing to the front of his mind. Especially with the intense way Miya Osamu is staring at him.

He’s not used to being the centre of someone’s attention, not when he’s on a team with people like Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukki who stand out with little effort.

“Actually he’s here to see yer teammate Hinata Shouyou.” Osamu says in a bored tone. Yamaguchi’s shoulders stiffen and Atsumu starts to splutter. “He’s been real worried about the guy since yer last match and wanted to check up on him.”

“‘Samu ya traitor! That’s not—”

“Why do you want to see him?” Yamaguchi asks sharply and crosses his arms unintentionally mimicking Daichi in his most captainy mode. He narrows his eyes at the two boys in front of him. Hinata had a knack for making friends but had an equally strong talent for pissing people off as well. Just thinking about the way Ushijima was watching him towards the end of their final set against Shiratorizawa was enough to send shivers down Yamaguchi’s spine.

It wasn’t a big stretch to believe that the two star players of the team they’d knocked out might bear a grudge against him, and hadn’t Atsumu said something specifically to Hinata at the end of the match. Yamaguchi hadn’t been close enough to hear it but he had definitely seen the setter point directly at Hinata before walking away.

Yamaguchi wasn’t going to stand by and let these two come for Hinata while he was down.

Maybe some of that comes across because Osamu’s eyes widen a little and he holds up a placating hand, like he actually thinks Yamaguchi is a threat or something.

“Easy there pinch server-san, no bad intentions here or anythin’. My brother’s been  _ extremely  _ worried about yer teammate is all and wanted to check up on him.” He says calmly even as his other hand snakes out to cover Atsumu’s mouth and stop whatever he was going to say in a strangled “Hurgh!”

Yamaguchi looks them both up and down, it’s a little ridiculous and he feels a smile pulling insistently at his lip.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He jerks a finger towards the door. “Hinata’s in there for a check up.. I don’t think he’s going to be much longer so you can stay if you don’t mind waiting.” It’ll also give him a bit more time to try and gauge their intentions, no way is he leaving Hinata alone with either of them.

Osamu nods with one hand still covering his brother’s mouth — if Yamaguchi takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his bare arm easily holding Atsumu in place it’s no-one’s business but his own, it’s hardly the first time he’s been impressed by another player’s physique — before hauling him over to stand next to Yamaguchi. Osamu ends up in the middle with Yamaguchi on one side and Atsumu on the other.

A few moments of silence pass and Osamu lets his hand drop from Atsumu’s mouth.

“Ya gonna behave now?”

“Me? Yer the one who was mand-handlin’ me in the middle of the hallway psycho.”

“It was for yer own good. If I let ya carry on Yamaguchi-kun here would have driven ya away for causing a disturbance. Ain’t that right?” Osamu turns to him with a raised eyebrow and something like amusement dancing across his face.

He’s irritatingly good-looking and Yamaguchi snorts. There’s only a couple of centimetres of height difference between them but he has to look up slightly to meet the other boy’s gaze and Osamu’s shoulders are much broader than his — another thing that he really shouldn’t be noticing right now.

“I don’t know about that Miya-san. You seem to be the more troublesome one, resorting to physical violence and all.” He says with a smirk arms still crossed across his chest.

Osamu’s face slackens in surprise and Atsumu laughs.

“Yeah ‘Samu, what are ya doin’ causin’ all that ruckus?” He still hasn’t looked away from the door and, if Yamaguchi’s not mistaken, has clenched his fists in his pockets. It’s a far cry away from the confidant player Yamaguchi had seen on the court, strong enough to nearly break Noya and watching Karasuno with a look eerily similar to Hinata’s; that special kind of intensity that sent a shiver down the opponent’s spine at the sight of it.

“I think yer judgin’ me too quickly Yamaguchi-kun, this guys the worst.” He jabs a finger in Atsumu’s shoulder. “I’m here ta make sure he doesn’t get into trouble, a good samaritan of sorts.”

Yamaguchi bites back a laugh. “And you’re doing such a good job of it too.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm. Osamu’s gaze is focused on him but he keeps his attention on the door, he has a bad habit of becoming less eloquent around attractive people.

There’s a sigh and he can hear the sound of movement. “I don’t know what I’m doin’ wrong here, trust me ya don’t want me to leave him alone with yer friend—”

“Well that’s comforting.”

“‘Samu stop makin’ it worse!”

“I only meant—”

The door opens and Hinata steps out cutting off whatever Osamu was going to elaborate on. Yamaguchi steps forward, odd hallway companions forgotten as relief rushes through him.

“Hinata! How are you feeling?” He asks and resists the urge to start hovering around him like his mother does whenever he has a cold.

Hinata smiles at him — it’s not as bright as usual, more subdued, but it’s still happy and something in Yamaguchi’s chest loosens a little — and does a little jump. “Hey Yamaguchi. I’m feeling…” he pauses and a frown crinkles his forehead. “I’m not back to normal yet but better than before. Still under orders to take it easy.”

The words ring with truth and Yamaguchi nods, already making plans to stay by Hinata’s side and ensuring he does actually take it easy.

“I’m glad, the others have gone to watch the last few games. Do you want to join them?” He’s sure that seeing Hinata would raise everyone’s spirits but at the same time could understand if the guy didn’t want to.

But Hinata nods enthusiastically before his eyes slip sideways to the Miya twins and tilts his head in confusion.

“Miya brothers? What are you doing here?” Blunt as always. Yamaguchi turns to face them, interested to see where this goes but also as a guard in case one of them does something less than helpful to the situation.

Osamu is still looking at him, he realises with a jolt.

“Hey shorty.” Hinata’s forehead twitches and Yamaguchi feels the urge to facepalm hard. “Glad ta see yer back on yer feet. My brother wanted a word with ya, ain’t that right ‘Tsumu?” Osamu says with a shrug before pushing Atsumu forward with all the energy of a pirate pushing a prisoner off a plank into shark infested waters.

Atsumu doesn’t even glare at his twin or make any outburst which seems odd even with the few minutes Yamaguchi has spent with the setter. Instead he’s looking at Hinata with something that looks an awful lot like panic in his gaze along with another emotion that he can’t quite place.

“Y-Yeah, heya Shouyou-kun.” The use of Hinata’s first name makes Yamaguchi raise his eyebrows and even Hinata blinks in surprise. Just what is going on here. “I uh...I’m glad ta see yer okay.”

Hinata stares at Atsumu for a few seconds, the silence becoming awkward making Yamaguchi want to twitch, before he grins again.

“Ah, thanks Miya-san. The nurse says I should be back to normal soon.”

Atsumu nods and then attempts what is supposed to be a casual shrug. “Good, good. Ya can call me Atsumu ya know. Everyone else does and unfortunately, there are two of us.”

“Okay, Atsumu-san then.” Hinata chirps in that easy way of his. “Was there something you needed from me?”

Yamaguchi turns his focus back to Atsumu and is that....is he blushing? There’s a slight pink colour to his cheeks and the hallway isn’t that warm. Shocked, he swivels his gaze to Osamu — who is still looking at him — and does his best to convey his feeling of ‘seriously?’

Osamu perks up and smirks before nodding.

Well at least he doesn’t have to worry about nefarious purposes anymore.

“Nah, I don’t need anythin’, was worried about ya is all. We—I was watching yer match against Kamomedai.” 

It’s the absolute worst thing to say and the tension skyrockets. Hinata looks down, his eyes shadowed by his fringe. Yamaguchi wonders if he should make excuses for the pair of them and leave but Osamu seems to read that in his face and shakes his head minutely — not that the other two are paying either of them any attention — and against his better judgement Yamaguchi decided to let the conversation play out.

“Oh.” Hinata says quietly.

“Yeah, ya were doin’ pretty well until—”

“I guess you don’t want to toss to me anymore then?” 

_ Huh? _

Completely lost, Yamaguchi looks between the pair of them. He’s missing something here and whatever that thing is it’s making Hinata look disappointed and a little sad.

“What? No! I toldya I wanted ta toss ta ya didn’t I and— wait ya remembered that?” Atsumu asks with a smile.

Yamaguchi decides to take a few steps back to better watch the scene from a television drama that’s unfolding before him. Osamu comes to stand beside him and bends his head down a little.

“I take it ya didn’t know about ‘Tsumu’s promise.” His voice is low and thrums pleasantly in Yamaguchi’s ear. He frowns and tilts his head to the side, away from Osamu’s face.

“No, Hinata didn’t say anything after the match. He was just bouncing around like normal and saying how good the game was.” He hadn’t been able to relax that night, too hyper about facing Nekoma the next day. Another sign that they’d all missed.

“Ya were lucky then, ‘Tsumu hasn’t been able to stop babbling about him since the game ended, insisted we come the next day to watch yer matches.” Yamaguchi takes in the information and turns his attention back to the pair in front of him.

“—and that jump ya did was awesome! Couldn’t believe ya were able to improve that quickly after facin’ us the day before.” Atsumu looks less like he’s about to throw up and more like a kid in a candy shop, eyes sparkling with the memory and has he stepped closer to Hinata?

“Haha, really? I mean it felt good when I did it, a really Pow and Buah jump!” Hinata says with his signature sound effects, bouncing up and down on his feet like he’s about to try and recreate whichever jump they’re talking about.

“Yeah I know what ya mean.”

Oh dear. There’s someone who actually understands Hinata’s babble, maybe he should put a stop to this after all.

“Well shit, there’s two of them.” Osamu says, voicing Yamaguchi’s thoughts. “I ain’t never gonna hear the end of this am I?”

Yamaguchi hums. “So Miya-san promised to set to him then.” He thinks about those first few days after he joined Karasuno, Hinata so eager for tosses and the chance to hit any ball, he thinks about late night conversations at training camps in which the other boy revealed he would beg for tosses from anyone who could send him one and how often he had to fight for it.

An offer like that from the best high school setter in the country, well it’s no wonder Hinata remembered it. To him, it was probably akin to a marriage proposal.

In fact.

Yamaguchi looks closer at his friend, at the way all of his attention has so easily been captured by Atsumu, at the joy and relief in his smile and how disappointed he looked when he believed Atsumu no longer wanted to keep the promise. Yamaguchi sees a connection formed after only one game strong enough to pull Miya Atsumu to this place and bring back Hinata’s usual smile after a single conversation.

_ Oh. _

He huffs disbelievingly. “Looks like I can’t send you guys packing anymore.”

“Ya sound disappointed are ya still worried about his motives? I swear he’s too much of an idiot to do anythin’ complicated.” Osamu says and now Yamaguchi turns to face him and wow, okay he’s closer than he thought.

So close that Yamaguchi can make out the different shades of colour in his eyes and the amusement sparking in them.

“It wasn’t your brother I was worried about Miya-san. Like I said earlier it’s you that i’m worried about.” Who is this boy and why is he looking at Yamaguchi like that? Like he’s something unexpected and rare that he doesn’t know what to do with. 

Guys like Miya Osamu don’t look at boys like Yamaguchi like that.

“I’m hurt, after all we’ve been through ya still doubt my intentions. I thought we bonded at the wall?” Osamu is smiling at him and Yamaguchi ruthlessly ignores the pounding in his chest at how close they are. It doesn’t mean anything.

“I’m still going to keep an eye on you.” He promises and sets his face in a stubborn frown, little bits and pieces from Hinata’s and Atsumu’s conversation making it to his ears.

“That was one of the best games I’ve ever played, Inarizaki was awesome and the way you two did our freak quick just like that was whoa!”

“What can I say? We had ta try it after seein’ ya pull it off. It was just too cool and then that amazing receive ya did at the end!”

Osamu is still smiling at Yamaguchi, looking a little too pleased for his peace of mind. “Glad ta here it. I hope ya keep lookin’ at me for a while yet cutie.”

Yamaguchi chokes and is rewarded with Osamu’s face falling. “Wait ah...shit I wasn’t meant ta say—”

“Are you flirting with me?” Yamaguchi asks, his voice coming out higher than normal. It’s ludicrous, utterly ridiculous and yet…

Osamu is the one to look away this time while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and Yamaguchi notes his blush is brighter than Atsumu’s; way more noticeable, and kind of cute too. 

“No, I-I mean maybe...look I’m sorry if I made ya uncomfortable—” He and Atsumu are more alike than he’d initially suspected.

“Because it’s okay if you are.” Yamaguchi blurts out digging up courage from the same place that made him approach Shimada about learning how to do a jump float serve. The space around them goes quiet as Osamu stares at him and Yamaguchi tries not to fidget.

“Really?” Osamu asks softly. He sounds unsure and nervous, a little like Yamaguchi on a normal day and that makes it easy to smile back.

“Yeah, really.” He replies quietly before sharpening his smile into something more Tsukki-like. “But I should tell you I’m not as easy to charm as Hinata over there.” He jerks his head towards the two volleyball fools beside them. Hinata was now right in Atsumu’s personal space with his phone out while Atsumu looked a little stunned but happy at whatever direction their conversation had taken.

“Oh?” Osamu says, some of his earlier confidence returning and straightening up.

“Yep.” Yamaguchi leans a shoulder against the wall and tries not to grin at the way Osamu stares at his mouth. “You’re going to need to work on your flirting Miya-san if you want my number.”

He sees determination flare in Osamu’s eyes at the challenge and can’t resist adding. “I’d hate for you to lose a second time after all.”

Osamu laughs breathlessly and sets an arm against the wall leaning right into Yamaguchi’s space.

“I ain’t the type of guy to give in easily Yamaguchi-kun, I’ll have yer number soon enough. Might even persuade ya ta call me Osamu too.”

They’re both smiling now and Yamaguchi privately concedes that he’s probably right, but no reason to be too encouraging after all. You had to work hard for the good things in life.

“We’ll see Miya-san. At the very least I look forward to seeing you try.”

Osamu’s grin turns sharp, more a bearing of teeth than anything else and Yamaguchi’s breath catches in his throat. This is going to be interesting.

And perhaps he should be more worried about keeping an eye on himself instead of Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like OsaYama and it's criminal that I haven't written a solo fic for them yet. I do want to explore more of this ship so we'll see what the future brings. Hope this turned out okay and if you've managed to make it to the end I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel to come say hi on[ my twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) if you want.


End file.
